


In Which James Has His Hands Full

by misbegotten



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9078091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: Spoiler: It ends in slightly more than snogging.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the [100 Words](http://www.imzy.com/100words/) prompt: dialogue only

"I think you're going to need hospital."

"Don't be ridiculous, man. It's just a bump."

"It's concussion, and you should be under observation."

"So observe me, then. I'm not having a nurse hover over me."

"I'll be glad to hover, sir. Let's just get comfortable, shall we?"

"Does that include stripping? You go first."

"I'd say you're concussed to high heaven."

"Is that a no, then?"

"…No."

"I've got a hard head anyway."

"That's not the only thing that's hard."

"Cheeky bugger."

"Maybe later."

"Aye, lad. Just you wait."

"I won't be able to if you. Keep. Doing. That."

"Good."


End file.
